leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TremendousDerp/Hydrus Kasma - The Depth's Peril
|date = Derp, Derp, Derp |health = 40 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 448 (+84) |mana = 230 (+45) |damage = 52.2 (+3.8) |range = 225 |armor = 16 (+3.65) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.609 (+2.76%) |healthregen = 7.85 (+0.75) |manaregen = 6.75 (+0.65) |speed = 325 }}Hydrus Kasma, The Depth's Peril is another champion concept made by me. Abilities After a 0.5s cast delay, Hydrus Kasma gains an orb of power, which can be immediately re-cast to unleash a blast of energy that deals magic damage and slows enemies for 2.5s. However, for each second that this orb is withheld, the blast deals increased magic damage and gains increased range. The charging period lasts up to 4 seconds, and the orb can be held to a maximum of 6 seconds from the first activation. While Hydrus Kasma holds this orb, it is slowed by 10%. *'Projectile speed:' 1175 *'Blast Width:' 125 |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 / 95 / 110 / 125 / 140 |costtype = mana |range = 800 (+125 per second charged) }} Hydrus Kasma fires a powerful sonic pulse in a 400 radius around itself, dealing magic damage to affected enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} Hydrus Kasma seizes a target enemy with its tentacles, dealing physical damage and suppressing it for up to 1.5 seconds. This ability is channeled; if Hydrus Kasma moves or is disabled during the suppression, the suppression will end prematurely. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 85 |costtype = mana |range = 325 }} |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = 525 + hitbox radius }} Background Within Valoran, there is a morbid fear of the depths of the seas since ancient times. Consequently, there was a strict prohibition in exploring the abyss from fear of incurring the wrath of whatever might lie in the depths. There were murmurs of terrible creatures that dwelt in the deepest abyss, unknowing and uncaring of light and knowledge. However, there were significant indications that powerful magical energies were present within the oceans, what with the traditional reception of the abyssal pearl from the Marai and the appearance of Nautilus. Not only this, with the entrance of Nami into the League, a safer way of exploring the depths was discovered, utilizing the moonstone to ward off the beasts of the abyss. From this, a tentative expedition was performed, to see if the depths were worth exploring. In the preliminary sweep, emanations of natural nexuses and other artifacts of immense power were present within the oceans. The more they probed the bottom of the seas, the more nexuses they found; from what could be perceived, it seemed as though that the abyss held an endless supply of magical energy. Being intrigued and excited by these findings, a large number of excavation parties were released to extract the nexuses. However, both the excavators and their employers did not possess the foresight to consider the possibility that these nexuses might have keepers and guardians that would not be stayed by moonstone. The first sighting was far off the coast of Icathia near Bilgewater. To those magically attuned, an overwhelming sense of anger could be felt at the excavation site. Although it was initially discarded as being caused by the stress of deep sea work, eventually disquiet fell amongst the excavators. Heedless, they continued working to their doom, for doom it was as the beasts of the abyss were no myth. In this abyss, a monster called Hydrus Kasma, a creature of immense size and power, dwelt in darkness. It sustained its massive bulk off of the nexus crystal formations, and had for centuries guarded them in reverie, caring for nothing else. When the magicians arrived, it was initially fearful of the newcomers, and fled before the light of the moonstone. After watching them at length from a distance, it steadily grew furious of being robbed of what it prized most. Its fear of the moonstone’s light gradually dissipated over time, and it feared not the pitiful magic that they displayed; it charged at the excavation site with terrible ferocity and might. The vaunted strength of the magicians were as nothing before this creature, which possessed tremendous physical and magical power. It rent and crushed everything in sight, and when the excavators struck it with their most powerful weapons and spells, it only grew angrier. Realizing that they could not possibly defeat it, the excavators fled to surface, but the beast’s anger was not sated. Hydrus Kasma continued to chase them with reckless abandon to the surface. Upon reaching the surface, it went into a mad rage and pulverized the excavation ship, being crazed by both the loss of its treasure and the overwhelming amount of light present at the surface. Being bereft of purpose and still enraged, Hydrus Kasma roamed the Guardian Seas, seeking to crush any ships that passed by. Under normal circumstances, this situation might not have been heeded by any political powers, but after Hydrus Kasma destroyed yet another excavation ship, the Institute of War decided to take action. They set a baited ship which was rigged with nexus crystals in the hopes that it would draw the creature to the surface, and had a large squadron of summoners on standby to capture and subdue the beast. Surely enough, the creature came in rage, and crushed the bait ship with ease. The summoners then created a magical cage to contain the creature as they prepared a feedback ritual to drain it of its magical strength. It was a precarious moment at best, as the cage nearly shattered multiple times from the tremendous magical fluctuations that Hydrus Kasma let forth. Just before the ritual was complete, the beast grew silent, and the very air itself thrummed with energy. Just as the sea itself seemed to boil, the feedback ritual was completed, and all of Hydrus Kasma’s energy was drained. To the astonishment of those present, the beast’s tremendous bulk shrunk dramatically, and it became docile. Not only this, but when a few summoners decided to reach out their minds to the creature, they found it to be sentient to an unsettling degree. Being intrigued, the Institute of War decided to experiment on the creature’s capabilities in a controlled manner in the Fields of Justice in order to ascertain how they would efficiently subdue another abyssal creature should the occasion arise. While the creature is contained and consistenly drained of its power, some summoners could not shake the feeling that the creature is only biding its time before it makes its move. Category:Custom champions